


Daddy, I'm in Love

by jojo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo99/pseuds/jojo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy, I'm In Love" said eighteen year old Lily Potter. Harry knew that this would be an interesting conversation as Lily was being evasive about who she was in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, I'm in Love

Harry was sitting enjoying that day's paper when his eighteen year old daughter came into the sitting room. He looked up at her and noticed a determined look on her face, a look that made her look so much like her mother and her grandmother. She came over and sat in the armchair facing him and looked at him.

"What's up Lil?" he asked lowering his paper.

"Are you busy tonight? Do you have work to do?" she asked.

"No. I'm all set for a peaceful evening. Why?" Harry enquired.

Lily took a deep breath. Whatever she was about to say to him was taking a fair bit of courage, he realised. That meant there was a great chance that he was not going to like what she had to say.

"I just wanted to talk to you and mum about something," she said.

"You can talk to us whenever you like, you know that Lily. We're always ready to listen," he remarked.

"So, can I go and get mum then?" Lily asked.

"Sure," he replied. "Is she finished in the kitchen?" Ginny was currently cleaning up as Harry had made dinner that evening.

"Just about," she said. "I mentioned to her that I wanted to talk to you both."

"All right then. Can I just ask quickly, to relieve my mind, are you okay? There's nothing wrong at all is there?" he asked.

"I'm great dad," Lily replied.

Just then, Ginny came into the sitting room and sat next to him. Harry put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him for a kiss. He was surprised that Lily made no remark to this display, as all of his three children were apt to do. Apparently, he and Ginny were now too old for public displays of affection, especially in front of his kids and even worse, their friends. Lily was trying to make a good impression. This news was going to be big, he thought.

"So, Lily, what did you need to talk to us about?" asked Ginny.

"Um, I guess I'll just say it," Lily said taking another deep breath and pausing for a moment. "I just wanted you to know that I'm in love."

"You are?" he asked.

"I am, daddy," she replied.

"And I'm guessing that he loves you too?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, he does," Lily said.

"Are you going to tell us a bit about him?" asked Harry. He was wondering what she was going to say as she was not telling them much at all, at the moment. In fact, she was being downright evasive.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I thought it would be better if he came here for a chat tonight," Lily said.

"He's coming here? Tonight?" he asked warily.

Lily looked at the clock and nodded. "I asked him to come over at half seven. If it's not okay, I'll just floo him and tell him not to come."

"Lily, you're obviously worried about what we'll think," said Ginny. "Is there a reason for all of this? You better warn us if there's going to be a problem."

"I'm not going to have to scare him, am I?" Harry asked. "If I didn't know that Rose was seeing Malfoy's son, I would think that he would be arriving here in half an hour."

"It's not Scorpius, and anyway he's a nice guy," said Lily.

"We know. Draco must have nearly disowned him when he was sorted into Gryffindor," said Ginny.

"Someone isn't necessarily a good person because of being in Gryffindor," said Lily.

"Oh, I know. We fought a war based on a those kinds of ideas," said Harry. "And I can think of quite a few Gryffindors that we went through with that were annoying prats."

Ginny looked at him and laughed. "I'm sure you can. And does the list include one of my brothers?"

"Let me guess, Uncle Percy?" said Lily.

"He's never changed," said Harry.

"And never will," continued Ginny. "Anyway, back to this love of yours.."

"He's a lovely, caring person…"

"But?" said Harry.

"Why the secrecy? Are you so sure that we'll disapprove?" asked Ginny.

Lily sighed and looked at her mum and dad. "He's.."

Just then, the sound of someone flooing into the house interrupted their conversation. They all looked towards the door to the kitchen where the floo was located. Soon they all heard a well known voice.

"Hello. Anyone here?" yelled Teddy Lupin from the kitchen.

"Teddy?" replied Harry smiling. He had not seen his godson at his house in months. The auror department had been so busy lately, that he not really seen him much at work either. "We're in here."

Harry watched his godson walk into the sitting room. He was looking quite subdued this evening. His normally turquoise hair was light brown which made him look a lot like his late father. Harry also noticed that Teddy's gaze kept flicking towards Lily. It suddenly hit him; he knew instantly who Lily's mysterious love was and why she was so nervous about telling her parents. He also recognised Teddy's subdued look. It was the same one he had used many years ago at the Burrow, trying to keep in the good books of Ginny's parents, when they were first back together after the war. The fact was that he loved his godson the same as he loved his children, and he could not think of anyone better for his daughter, even if he was a fair bit older than Lily. Though, he was not going to make this easy for the pair of them. It was time to have a bit of fun, he thought.

Harry looked at Lily's reaction to Teddy's arrival. She was obviously trying not to look at him too much and was also trying to keep a blush from taking over her face. Unfortunately for Lily, she was very much like her mother and could blush very easily.

He then looked over at his wife, who was glancing at the younger pair and he could tell that the same thoughts were going through her mind as his. Ginny then looked at him questioningly and he gave a brief nod and a wink. She smiled back at him.

"Teddy, it's been ages since you've been here," said Harry. He hopped up and walked over to him and gave him a slap on the back and shook his hand.

"We've missed you here, Teddy," said Ginny as she stood up and walked over to him to give him a hug and kiss.

"It has been a while. I'm sorry that I haven't been around much," Teddy said. "I haven't even seen you much at work, Harry. And, you're my boss, so you'd think that I'd be seeing you quite a lot."

Harry watched Teddy sit on the armchair closest to Lily. They were still giving each other small glances and coy smiles when they obviously thought they were not being watched. Harry thought that it was time to start the fun.

"Well Teddy, you're just in time to help us prepare," said Harry.

"Prepare?" questioned Teddy.

"Oh yes. Lily has just shared with us that she's in love and the object of her affection will be arriving in about twenty minutes," said Harry.

Teddy looked at Lily who was really blushing now. "In love, huh?" he said.

"Um, yeah," Lily replied.

"I think that Harry's trying to organise himself for the big, scary dad routine," said Ginny.

"Really?" asked Teddy. "Why do you need to do that?"

"Well, she hasn't told us anything about him yet, and you know, I have to look out for my daughter," Harry said. "I have to make sure that he's acceptable and will treat her properly."

"Well dear, you probably remember all the lovely suggestions that my brothers gave you of what they would do to you if you ever hurt me," said Ginny looking at him sweetly. "You could use some of those ideas on him if need be."

Harry laughed. Ginny was such a good actress. She sounded so serious but he knew that she was most probably trying not to laugh. "They did have some good ideas," he said. "I think Charlie's ideas about the dragons were definitely the scariest. Good thing he still works with them. We can always ship this fellow off to him if need be."

"Dad!" exclaimed Lily.

"What, Lil?" asked Harry.

"You are joking, right?" asked Lily with a frightened look on her face.

"You know that your mum and I, plus all your uncles, brothers and cousins want to look out for you. Hey, maybe we should get James and Al home to meet him too," suggested Harry.

"NO!" yelled Lily. "I especially chose a night that they wouldn't be here to annoy me."

Ginny smiled at her daughter. "It's just as well Teddy is here then to fill in for them," she said.

Teddy's face was a picture. He looked absolutely terrified but also a little bit smug. Harry decided that he needed to step things up a little.

"Hey Gin, there's always the George way of scaring him," said Harry.

"Oh yeah, that's right. It's always good to have a new and unassuming test subject for all of his and Ron's new ideas," Ginny added.

"Oh, and Bill too. He knows all of those goblins, and you can never trust them," continued Harry. "Though for some reason Bill has such a good relationship with them."

"That he does," said Ginny. "There's also Percy and dad who are in the ministry. Percy is so good with paperwork. He could help us keep anything hidden that was needed to."

Harry was really enjoying this now. "Oh and Hermione is in the law office, so we've got someone who knows all of the rules and regulations. That could be handy."

"I'm sure that James and Al would have some great and imaginative ideas of what they could do to the poor fellow," said Ginny.

"I'm sure they would, as would all of the Weasley cousins," said Harry.

Teddy gulped. Harry noticed it and smirked. He then looked over at Ginny who was trying desperately not to laugh. Lily was just sitting there with her mouth open.

"So that just leaves you and me, Teddy. The big, bad aurors. That has to be scary," said Harry.

"Darling, you know that after Voldemort, anyone else would be no challenge at all," said Ginny.

"That's true, Gin," replied Harry trying not to laugh.

Both Lily and Teddy were looking very pale by this stage. Time to ease off, thought Harry.

"Harry, our guest will be here shortly. We should make some tea. Can you help me?" Ginny must have had the same idea.

Harry followed his wife into the kitchen. He quickly cast a silencing spell and the both fell about laughing.

"Oh, we are so cruel," Ginny said between chuckles.

"I know, but it's so fun to play with them," replied Harry.

"I guess that you approve of this then?" asked Ginny who was beginning to calm down.

"Yeah, I do. I never imagined that I'd be okay with anyone who was dating Lily, but for some reason I don't mind it being Teddy. What do you think?" asked Harry.

"I love Teddy," replied Ginny. "As long as he treats her well, I'm happy."

"Even though he's … what, about ten years older than her?" he asked.

"Do you think that's a problem?" she asked looking at him closely.

"No, Remus and Tonks weren't close in age and they were perfect for each other," he said. "You just seemed somewhat worried."

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling old. Our baby has just left school and has found her love. I now know how my mum must have felt after I left Hogwarts and we got engaged." Ginny sighed as she finished this thought.

"I know. Me too. But, I want the best for our kids and smothering them won't help them grow up to be great people. And, I think Teddy is perfect for Lil and the circumstances remind me of us a lot. I want them to be happy, Gin. Though, I still think we have to let them sweat a little more yet," laughed Harry.

"For sure!" exclaimed Ginny. "I'd better get this ready then." She proceeded to make tea and summon some biscuits and put it all on a tray in a matter of moments. "They've had more than enough time to themselves. Let's see what's been happening."

Harry quickly disabled the silencing charm and they quickly returned to the sitting room. Teddy and Lily did not jump apart quickly as he had thought they may have. Well, to be honest, like he and Ginny would have in a similar circumstance, he thought. They were still sitting in the same armchairs and were talking quietly to each other. Their heads turned towards Harry and Ginny as they returned to the sitting room. Lily still had a flush spread across her cheeks. Teddy was now looking more than a little nervous. Should he let them suffer a little longer or get this conversation going, he wondered.

"Mum, dad, I guess I should get this over and done with," said Lily.

"Hang on Lily," said Ginny. "Let me pour this tea and then we'll be all settled for a good chat. I can't wait to find out what Teddy's been up to lately."

Harry tried not to laugh. Ginny obviously wanted to make them suffer a little more. Merlin, he loved his wife more every day. She is fantastic, he thought.

Once the tea was poured, biscuits taken and everyone was settled, Harry decided to get things going.

"All right. Lily, Teddy, spill," he said.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Um…" was all Teddy was able to say.

"Your dad and I are not silly. We can see there's something going on between you two," Ginny stated.

"How?" asked Lily.

"You think that you're not being obvious but we can see it. You have to remember that Ginny and I were young once and tried to hide things," said Harry.

"I don't think I want to know what things you had to hide," said Lily placing her hands over her ears.

"Harry, Ginny, I just want you to know that I really love Lily. This isn't something short term or casual. She means the world to me. I know I'm a lot older than her, but I don't believe that it's a problem, for either of us. I promise that I won't push her into anything. I'm willing to take things as slow as they need to be." Teddy was looking at them with big eyes and a serious look on his face.

"How about you let us know how this all came about," said Ginny.

"Okay," said Lily slowly. "I guess it started when Victoire dumped Teddy horribly and ran of with that…"

"Be nice," said Ginny.

"I know she's my cousin, but she's a cow. She was horrible to Teddy," said Lily rather forcibly.

Harry, Ginny and Teddy were laughing at Lily's comment. Victoire was not really popular in the Potter household after she left Teddy for a much older and richer man. After that incident, she was hardly tolerated by them. Even Bill and Fleur were not pleased with the way she had treated Teddy.

"Anyway...," said Teddy. "After that close shave, Lily started writing to me from school. I think she just wanted me to know that I wasn't alone and that all you guys were there for me."

"Yeah, I just let him know what was happening at school, how well we were doing at Quidditch, what the professors were doing to annoy us all, how Rose and Scorpius were looking really serious…"

"I think they get it Lils," laughed Teddy.

"Teddy wrote me back and gave me welcome relief from OWL revision," laughed Lily. "After a while it just became a regular thing. We were still writing backwards and forwards right up to I finished Hogwarts last month."

"That's great. Obviously something changed along the way, though," Ginny said.

"Um yeah," said Teddy. "I was given a posting to Hogsmede last November."

"Ah," said Harry nodding. "Hogsmede visits!"

"Yeah, I wasn't on duty as such, just keeping a general eye on things. Lily's friends had ditched her so she came and walked with me," Teddy explained.

"Ditched her?' asked Ginny.

"Hugo had gone off with Elly Thomas and Jess was off with her boyfriend," said Lily.

"I saw her wandering along by herself, so I went over to say hello," said Teddy.

"And we started talking and before we knew it, it was time for me to head back to school," continued Lily. "Teddy walked me back to the school gates and then we said good-bye."

"And?" asked Ginny. "There's got to be a lot more than that."

"I guess, I thought about things as I walked up to school and I realised how much I had enjoyed being with Teddy all day. And I really missed having him to talk to when he wasn't there. So I started writing him a little more often and he was writing back a lot more. Just before Christmas we had another Hogsmede visit for Christmas shopping and Teddy was waiting for me in Hogsmede," said Lily. "We did our Christmas shopping together and wandered around Hogsmede talking. Teddy bought me lunch. It was great."

"And funnily enough, Teddy happened to be here over Christmas," said Harry smirking at them.

Teddy had the good grace to blush, Harry noticed.

"I was actually planning on staying here before any of this happened. It was just a very nice coincidence," Teddy said.

"I'm sure it was," laughed Harry.

"Well, we became really close over Christmas. We managed to get time to ourselves to talk and …"

"Lily, your dad and I really, really don't want to hear too many details. Though, you and I might have a private talk later, okay," said Ginny.

"Um, sure. I guess, mum," replied Lily looking extremely embarrassed.

Harry mentally groaned and tried not to imagine what his daughter and Teddy got up to when they were alone. Especially, as he remembered exactly what he and Ginny had been doing at that age. Teddy was looking down at the floor and was obviously trying not to look at either Harry or Ginny. Lily just looked like her mother. No one was going to tell her what she could do.

"Anyway, is there anything else you need to tell us?" asked Harry.

"Not really, dad. Now that I've finished school, we'll be able to spend more time together, which we're both really looking forward to," Lily replied looking at Teddy lovingly.

"We thought it was important to tell you both now, seeing that Lily has finished school and we will have more opportunities to see each other," said Teddy. "The last thing we wanted to do was sneak around."

"Well, we're really glad that you've told us," said Harry.

Ginny looked quickly at Harry and he nodded briefly knowing what she was asking.

"And as long as the two of you are happy and look after each other, we'll support the two of you," said Ginny.

Lily jumped up and ran over to them and gave them a huge hug. Teddy soon joined them and was pulled into the hug as well. After a while they broke apart and returned to their seats, though this time Lily plonked herself on Teddy's lap.

"What are you doing with regards to the rest of the family knowing about the two of you?" asked Harry.

"We're not sure, yet," said Teddy.

"We thought that we'd let James, Al, Rose and Hugo know soon, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione," said Lily. "I'm a little worried about everyone else though."

"Well, you let us know if you need us there, and we'll help as much as we can," said Ginny.

"And if all else fails, I've dealt with dragons, goblins, Wheezes and the ministry before, so I can do it again," said Harry with a laugh.

"Thanks dad," said Lily.

""Yeah, thanks Harry," said Teddy smiling at him. "That means a lot to us."

Harry sat back in the chair and pulled Ginny to him again. She was looking up at him with a peaceful look across her still beautiful face. He sighed happily. Everything was good. He and Ginny were still extremely happy together. Their children were growing up to be wonderful people, not that he was biased at all! And his daughter was in love with a great guy, who Harry was sure would be perfect for her. What more could he want?

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that is posted elsewhere. I really like Teddy and Lily together - even with a bit of an age gap. It worked for Remus and Tonks.


End file.
